<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The last drops of wine by Lumivalkoinenmaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445979">The last drops of wine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivalkoinenmaa/pseuds/Lumivalkoinenmaa'>Lumivalkoinenmaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mild Smut, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivalkoinenmaa/pseuds/Lumivalkoinenmaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis and England connect their hearts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The last drops of wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you guys so much for reading this series, I appreciate it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last drops of wine</p><p>Arthur and Francis walked hand in hand towards the port of Arsenal. Here they met for a while before they got married. The port was as stunning as the last time they were there.</p><p>”I love walking with you”, Arthur said out of the blue</p><p>”You do now don’t you?”, teased Francis while playing with Arthur’s ring finger</p><p>” Fran” Arthur whispered quietly now that they were all alone</p><p>” Yes, dear?” Francis asked maybe a little worried, was something wrong?</p><p>”You make me feel delicate,” Arthur said</p><p>”In a good way?”</p><p>” Did you mean it when you said that you would keep me hidden<br/>
from the rest of the world?” Arthur suddenly asked</p><p>” I mean I could but if you don’t want it then I can’t,” Francis said quietly</p><p>”I want you to”</p><p>”What?” Francis stared at his beloved</p><p>Arthur never spoke like this<br/>
He was never going to let Francis just…..ruin him</p><p>”Please” Arthur’s eyes were glossy</p><p>Francis stared at Arthur with a primal gaze</p><p>Arthur walked closer to Francis, gave his hands to Francis like a gift,<br/>
and said</p><p>”Please”</p><p>Francis had never wanted to go home this much in his life<br/>
He and Arthur were jogging down the streets to get it on<br/>
When Arthur was in the mood Francis didn’t have a chance</p><p>Arthur fumbled with the keys in front of their door<br/>
while Francis was already taking his clothes off</p><p>”Can you wait for just a second I can’t put the key in!”<br/>
Francis took the keys away and opened the door himself<br/>
The pair walked inside and in the second the door was shut<br/>
Arthur was slammed against the door with Francis hoovering over him</p><p>”Have you been excited since the morning? When I looked at you<br/>
and I made you beg?” Francis kissed Arthur’s neck</p><p>” If it makes you hard and unbothered then yes I suppose” Arthur opened Francis’ pants zip</p><p>” Je t'aime beaucoup mon amour” Francis carried Arthur upstairs on their bed</p><p>Arthur looked up at France and said, ” I am yours and only yours tonight”</p><p>Francis smiled down at Arthur, ” You are already”</p><p>Arthur moaned</p><p>	Everything faded away</p><p>                                 But you</p><p> </p><p>                                        YOU</p><p> </p><p>                                                         never do</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>